


A Very Naughty Sort of Bear

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: A Very English Scandal RPF, Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Clothed Frottage, First Time, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Smoking, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: During the filming of their latest drama, 'A Very English Scandal', Ben and Hugh find themselves - whilst chilling out between the filming of scenes - relaxing on the very same bed where they filmed their raunchy sex scene. Given the scenario, they cannot resist each other. Smoking and flirting on the bed leads to eventual kissing and dry humping.





	A Very Naughty Sort of Bear

"It's quite a sweet little room they've created for us," the older man said, assessing the four walls as he lay slumped back into the pillows, sucking slowly on a cigarette. "Reminds me of my aunt's house as a child," he smiled, his lips curling up against the filter.

"You're not supposed to smoke in here, Hugh," came a warning.

"I wasn't supposed to smoke there either, but it never stopped me," he grinned, again puffing away on his cig, "Earned myself a clip or two around the ear that way, let me tell you."

" _Hugh,_ " Whishaw glowered.

"It creates a sort of _ambience_ , don't you think? _Everything_ smelt of fags in the 1960's - you couldn't even _breathe_. It fits the place absolutely."

"Just put it out," Ben whispered, laughing, "You'll get us into trouble!"

"What are you? _Five?_ " there was a pause where Hugh looked at Ben and his darling worried face before he eventually relented. "Oh, alright... _Bunny_."

"You did _not_ just call me that!" Bunny _was_ , of course, the nickname that had been given to Ben's character, Norman Scott, by the predatory politician Jeremy Thorpe, who was currently being played by Hugh. That was when they were actually _working_  on the programme - however - and not right _now_ when they were dossing around on set and waiting for their next scenes to be filmed.

"You _are!_ Such a little _bunny!_ Perfect casting choice if you ask me," Hugh winked at him, mischievously.

"Wait 'til I get you," the young actor leapt into the blankets, giggling, trying to push his co-star off and onto the floor.

"Come and try, my little _bunny_ ," Grant said in a tone which, from anyone else would come across as condescending but, from him, it was pure _temptation_ , dripping from a spoon like honey - thought Whishaw.

Ben made a genuine lunge for Hugh, trying to wrestle the cigarette from his hand. Everybody knew that even the _real_ Hugh Grant, and not only just the roles he acted in, was a downright _cad_. Ben, on the other hand, was thought to be all sweetness and light - even if he _wasn't_ always. He did the voice of Paddington Bear for god's sake - how much more innocent sounding could you be?

And so he really didn't think they should be using the bedroom set created for their more intimate scenes in 'A Very English Scandal' as their own private hangout; he really didn't think that the production company would appreciate them destroying the props and scenery with their hi-jinks; and he really didn't think he should tempt fate by getting onto the bed with a man he found so thoroughly irresistible. All he knew for _sure_ was that Hugh Grant was such a terribly _bad_ influence on him.

"You've put a bloody fag burn in the sheets!"

"We've filmed all of our scenes in here already - it's done with," Hugh explained, finally stubbing his cig the on a little foil tray that the catering crew had brought their sandwiches on. "These sheets will be off to Oxfam tomorrow."

"All the more reason to keep them _intact,_ " Ben chastised, ripping them from underneath his friend's lounging frame and watching him almost tumble from the bed. He caught him, just in time, and they chuckled as they rolled back into the soft folds. Gently turning to Hugh, he smirked, "And _who_ says this bed is done with?"

Hugh's eyes widened as he felt Ben's hand squeeze his thigh. "You are such a little _minx_ , Benjamin," he almost sounded nervous, but why was anyone's guess when he had already kissed Ben several times with cameras capturing the moment. Somehow, it hadn't seemed  _real_ before, though Grant's arousal during the scenes had been frighteningly real. The feel of the 'pash rash' as he called it, upon his face, after Whishaw had scratched him with his stubbly beard, had been a constant reminder of _that_ throughout the day.

The pair had been working together for years, from Cloud Atlas to the aforementioned Paddington and, over the years, they had found themselves becoming closer and _closer_. And now Ben was _unthinkably_ close, his hand palming at the front of Hugh's trousers in a way he had been desperate to during the sex scenes they had filmed together - _desperate_ to feel the hardness that Hugh had tried so hard to hide _then_ , but Whishaw had felt nonetheless.

Hugh had rather hoped that viewers would see this as his greatest acting triumph of the last twenty years, as he had well and truly had enough of all of those silly romantic comedies. Though how would the audiences feel if they knew that, in one _particular_ scene, Grant was barely _acting_ at all? He'd thrown acting out of the window when it came to finally kissing Ben; the desire to kiss and caress him had been so overwhelming that he'd hardly realised the cameras were rolling.

When Hugh had said in a recent interview that he had loved Ben because Ben was such an 'unluvvie' actor, he had failed to mention all of the _other_ reasons why he loved Ben - all five hundred thousand of them.

"I'm not a minx; I'm a _bunny_ ," at last, there came a purr.

Grant swallowed his nerves and took the bait, continuing to flirt back with co-star. "I thought you were a _bear_. A very rare sort of bear," he ran a tongue over his lips, never once losing eye contact with Ben.

"A _naughty_ sort of bear," the young man growled, becoming ever more wanton with need.

" _Naughty, naughty bear_ ," Hugh found himself whispering as Whishaw mounted him and straddled his crotch, all the while pulling impatiently at his shirt. He couldn't help but groan with pleasure as Benjamin, knees either side of him on the bed, writhed desperately against his groin. Hugh was clearly as hard as hell and, if his performance in the drama in any way made him anything like the _real_ Jeremy Thorpe, _hell_ was where he would undoubtedly be going for this.

"The _naughtiest_ ," Ben gasped, finally meeting with Hugh's lips, kissing much as they had on screen - with pure _carnal_ passion. The bed had been the same as it was the last time; the room the same with its drab brown and yellow patterned curtains, the stacks of records and off-white woodchip wallpaper peeling back from the wall - the only _difference?_ This time, there were _no_ cameras. This time, the performance was for each other and each other _alone_.


End file.
